If only she waited
by rawr6469
Summary: What if Bella had waited to cliff dive until Jacob was around? WOuld she still be with Edward? Revised New Moon! R AND R
1. Cliff Diving Revised

Normal 0

If only she waited –Revised New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking dawn. Bella's POV

I stood on the cliff next to Jacob. The wind started to blow harder and I looked down at the choppy water. "Jake, maybe we should do this some other time", I said but Jake just laughed grabbed my hand and we jumped. The second I hit the water I went under it. It was freezing, sufficiently so. Jacob pulled me up out of the water and we climbed on to the beach. I was shivering like crazy; Jacob grabbed my clothes of the ground and I threw them on as fast as I could. Jake and I started walking back to his place.

"So, Jake smiled at me, was it worth it?"

I just laughed,"Completely, Jake"

"Oh, Come on Bells! That was miserable!"

"It was fun until we hit the water", I rebutted.

" Want to climb and do it again?" he laughed.

I punched him in the shoulder and bruised my hand. I flinched back and he grabbed my hand. We got back to his place and went to the garage. After spending a couple hours there I headed home. I made dinner for Charlie. I went upstairs and wrote a quick email to mom. I took a shower and went downstairs when I heard the phone ring.

_A.n.: lol I went for a cliffhanger ending. Next chapter will be longer. Read and review please!_


	2. He

Chapter two-He's back [Bella's POV]

I went downstairs and picked up the phone," Hello?"

"Bella it's Jasper, we need to talk."

"Jasper?"

"Yes, Bella it's me. Edward's is coming back."

"What? When? Why" I honestly didn't believe it.

"Next week unless Carlisle stops him"

I hung up and went back to my room and sat on my bed. He can't come back. Not now. Not after months of me waiting for him to come back. I had finally gotten to the part where I can live without Edward. Without thinking of him every moment like I used to. I'd been spending almost every waking moment in Jacob's garage. Oh, Jake what am I going to do about Jake? We've been getting so close lately I have no clue what to do. I went back down stairs and called Jake.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jake it's Bella"

"Hey what's up?"

" Oh…well…. ummm"

"Spit it out Bells"

"He's coming back "

[Long pause]

"Jacob, say something!"

"What are you going to do Bella?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's me or him. I don't want to play second fiddle to him again. You have to choose."

"I know Jake"

"So Bella What's it going to be? Him or Me?"

"Jake"

"Ya?"

"You Jake I pick you"

A/n: Thanks for review by : , Pace1818,megatron, Isabella Cullen, Alice Cullen and Oh em gawd


	3. Author's note

Authors note:

Hey sorry my computer died so I haven't been able to update. Look for a new chapter soon. Also, I'm looking for suggestions for what Edward does when he comes you give me an idea I'll give you credit


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note!!!

I'm finally back on fan fiction * woot woot*

New chapter being posted TOMARROW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Review if you have ideas/comments/you want your name in my story/ you love me


	5. If I could Swimsong refrence

Chapter 3 – If I Could Swim, Bella's Point of view.

It's been three weeks since Jasper called. I'm still waiting. Like when you have a gut feeling someone you know is in trouble so you call his or her phone thirty times. It was my current obsession. I took a shower and worried. Ate breakfast and worried got ready for school and worried. Then, I heard a knock on the door. Jacob doesn't knock. Jacob walks in. Jacob practically lives here now, much to my dad's pleasure. I walked to the door. I didn't even have to ask I knew it was him.

"Edward go away.", I Said through the door.

"Bella let me in, we need to talk."

He pushed open the door.

"You know your abuse of strength and the false impression you can do whatever the hell you want is really annoying." I watched him grit his teeth. I'm pretty sure this isn't what he's expecting. He's expecting me to jump into his arms and gush over him coming back. He wants us to go to Starbucks and have that little twit Izzy bring me coffee for both of us.

" Bella, you know you want me hear. We're meant for each other" That was just about my breaking point.

"No were not. Not even close. How could we be? You chauvinistic pig. You treat me like I'm about to break any second, like I'm the 3 year old your babysitting. I'm with Jacob. I like being with someone my own age, someone who can go out on sunny days and eat the nasty scones Izzy brings to our booth. Maybe I like dating someone who isn't a monster!"

And with that Edward Cullen Walked out of my house for what I hoped would be the last time.

**A.N: It's NOT over!!!! I'm going through all four books. Read and review.**


End file.
